


Gourmandise

by Laurensxox



Series: Match Made In Hell (Alastor/OC) [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Betrayal, Blood Drinking, Blood Sharing, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bullying, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Demonic Possession, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hero Worship, Horror, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, More tags to come as the story progresses, New Orleans, Occult, Please Kill Me, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Reader is my oc, Reader is named, Rituals, Serial Killers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Taxidermy, Threats of Violence, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurensxox/pseuds/Laurensxox
Summary: Melody Ozford, a charming young lady with a love for the Roaring 20s history and an odd fixation about the infamous serial killer that terrorized the streets of New Orleans of 1920, received an invitation from one of her friends to have a vacation in one of their ancestral houses in New Orleans that was rumored to once been the home of the Bayou Killer.Knowing how much Melody practically obsesses over the killer, as weird as that is, they knew she wouldn't miss the oppurtunity.Oh, how much they regret ever inviting her now, much less stepping into the house itself.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Match Made In Hell (Alastor/OC) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133402
Kudos: 30





	1. P R O L O G U E

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Timezone: GMT +8  
> Schedule of Updates: Every Friday at 17:30 or 5:30 pm (unless stated otherwise) 
> 
> Please take careful note of the tags! And check them daily as more will be added as the story progresses! 
> 
> There will be warnings in each graphic chapters in the future as well!
> 
> Enjoy!

The frantic footsteps of a young man echoed through the forest, his heavy pants and grunts of pain joining along the natural sounds of the Bayou.

A misstep to a patch of mud made the young man go tumbling down, his once pristine white shirt becoming more dirtied with mud and his own blood. He desperately tried to stand but the sound of a gun cocking made him freeze.

He ought to stay here, perhaps that monster would not see him if he stays low and hidden behind this bush. Covering his mouth in an attempt to keep his breathing from being heard, he clutched his eyes shut, ears alert at the sound of footsteps.

Hearing the footsteps grow closer and closer, the lad desperately prayed in his head. Pleading to the heavenly Lord to save him, spare him, for he doesn’t want to meet his end in the hands of a cold blooded killer.

Still hearing the sounds of their footsteps growing closer, the man had thought that maybe the Lord hasn’t heard him, that perhaps today was really his time to depart. Oh, how he wished he was able to say goodbye to his lovely wife and sweet little daughter.

Just as the footsteps stopped right in front of the bush he was hiding in, he heard a distant sound that he never thought will bring him all the relief and comfort as it did now.

_Dogs barking._

The sound of hunting dogs barking nearby made the monster flee back into the forest, dropping his gun in the process. He could hear the sound of the dogs chasing after them, still barking angrily as run after them.

Another pair of footsteps stopped in front of the bush and pushed it aside, revealing a young police officer and his partner.

“You’re safe now, Sir.”

With those words, he finally lets himself be succumbed by darkness. The look of cruel forest green eyes, that wide bloodied smile, and the sound of their insane soul wrenching laugh will forever be ingrained in his mind for years to come.


	2. Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another boring and mundane day

A young lady, standing at 4'10 with dark brown hair and forest green eyes, walked down the familiar path towards the city's University where she is currently studying the course of Journalism. It has always been a dream of hers to be a freelance Journalist, a far cry from her family's medicine based legacy. Ah, she could still remember the amusing look of anger and dissappointment on her parents' plain faces. The enormous amount of envy that flashed on her older and younger sisters' eyes at being able to walk away from their parents' clutches without being disowned. Being your grandparents' favorite grandchild sure has its terrific benefits. The thought of seeing those expressions again this weekend made her smile in glee, her walking turned into her skipping her way to the university. She couldn't wait to have another argument with her father that she would, no doubt, win once again.

"Melody!"

The excited girl turned to see one of her friends and housemate running towards her, coffee cups in both her hands. The blonde young woman halted beside her and handed her one of the cups that has her name written on it. "Here, I remembered that we have the same schedule today so I decided to get you a cup of coffee as well! It's black, like your soul!" she jested, before taking a careful sip of her coffee and still managing to burn her tongue. Melody's eyes crinkled in amusement as her smile broadens. She silently watched her friend curse at herself while taking a sip of her own coffee, the heat of the drink didn't bother nor caused her pain. She had gotten used to the feel of immense heat to still be affected. "Do be careful before you drink your hot beverages, Sarah! Why, one day you'll end up burning your tongue off completely if you don't!" Melody laughed, walking ahead of her friend.

Sarah Washington is also taking the Journalism course in the same university, unlike Melody, her parents were quite supportive of their daughter's dreams. They have been friends since childhood but Sarah never really got used to her weird fixations such as the history of serial killers and interest in past eras. Sometimes Melody thinks that maybe, Sarah only decided to stay by her side because she reaps a lot of benefits with being her friend. Melody is rich; coming from a long line of doctors and nurses, their family is not exactly on the average scale. Her grandparents loves to spoil her and give her a ridiculously large amount of money, her gifts fro Sarah on her birthdays has always been grand and expensive.

Melody shook away her thoughts, she doesn't really care. By now, Sarah would know better than to go against her behind her back. The last time someone did, she was almost thrown to a Juvenile Jail! Ah, that was such an entertaining day, if only her grandparents didn't warn her, she would have loved to do that again.

"Can I ask you a question, Melody?" Sarah spoke, glancing at the shorter girl at the corner of her eye. Melody let out a giggle before facing her friend. "You just did!" she exclaimed, letting out a laugh as the blonde girl groans. "Other than that and this, can I ask you a question?" she repeated, giving the dark brunette a stern look. "I don't know, Sarah, can you?" A delighted shriek escaped her lips as Sarah practically shouts in frustration, making her skip her way ahead of her friend to the university. 

Sarah caught up to her, internally questioning how someone with short legs always manages to walk ahead of her, and let out a deep sigh. "Other than those earlier two and this, MAY I ask you a question?" She grumbled as she pinches the bridge of her nose with her free hand, the other one lightly gripping her coffee cup a little tighter. "You may!" Melody chirped, managing to take a sip of her coffee while skipping. "Why do you always dress up so old timey? Is it because you grew up with mostly your grandparents? You know, that may be the reason no boys is approaching you," Sarah pondered, observing her friend's attire.

Reaching the university gates, the two walked inside and start to make their way to their first class. "Sarah, dear, you know very well that I don't care what our gentlemen peers thinks of me. Their opinion is nothing of importance to me!" she sighed, and together, they walked into the classroom and into their seats. Melody has to sit sideways to face Sarah, whose seat is behind her. "And I dress like this simply because it's comfortable!" she added, booping Sarah's nose. Sarah shook her head and opened her mouth to ask another thing when their professor walked in. The girl decided to ask later as they both start to listen to the lesson.

**☜“𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.”☞**

The ringing of the bell made the students, bar Melody, to sigh in relief. The short haired girl never understood why the classes seems so tiring for her fellow classmates, they were very entertaining and effortless! Shaking her head, she daintily stood from her seat and placed her supplies back in her bag, tuning out Sarah's usual rambling and complaints about the first set of classes. "Man, I'm starving! Lia just texted me and said they were already waiting for us in our usual table, Mel!" Sarah said, hazardly pushing her stuff in her bag, lightly making Melody cringe. "Is that so? Better not make them wait for much longer then!" Melody exclaimed, making her way out the door and into the halls. Sarah cursed and quickly followed her friend, internally cursing how fast she moves. Upon finally reaching her friend, she walked beside her.

The girl was currently reading a book as she walks, expertly avoiding any contact with the rowdy hallway. One quick look at its title brought a shiver down the blonde's spine, it was the book that focuses on the series of killings in New Orleans back in the Era of the Roaring 20s, it was so eerily descriptive and some of it even features a picture of the killer's victims! Trying to supress another shiver, Sarah opened the canteen doors and walked in, Melody following easily, still focused on her book. Not even bothering to check if Melody is following her, she made her way to their table. She slumped down on her seat and lightly hit her head on the table.

A giggle from her front and the quiet sound of the chair scraping on the floor tells her that Melody has, as always, managed to get to their table. "Are you okay?" a soft voice by her right asked. The only answer was a long groan, making their small group of friends laugh. Geia Cientha lightly shook her head before moving her gaze to their shortest friend, immediately cringing at her choice of books. Seriously, what is with her and her fixation to death? It was hella creepy! "What got you looking like that over there?" Josh Santos asked, placing his arm around the redhead. "Probably Melody's book again," Zariyah Santos, Josh's twin sister, said from beside Melody, snickering as she curiously observes the pictures on the book. Sarah and Geia both shivered, making another round of laughter echo from their table.

☜“𝙎𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙨 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙞𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧.”☞

Melody waved as she part ways with her friends, heading towards the opposite way of the mall. Her four friends decided it was a good day to spend the day window shopping in the mall instead of studying for their exams tomorrow. Shaking her head at their procrastinating habits, Melody continued to walk her way home.

She lived in a quiet neigborhood filled with religious folks. You will always find the neigborhood deserted every sunday as everyone will be attending the sunday mass, including Melody, no matter how ridiculous she finds them to be. Not to mention how incredibly boring they are! If only her family has not forbidden her from bringing her books to the church, then maybe she'll be able to handle attending without rolling her eyes or nodding off at least once.

Looking around, she could see the children running around, playing the same game they always did, the same game she always played as a child. Hide and Seek. As a child, she has always found the game quite boring, her playmates were so easy to find and they always give up trying to find her! Yet, she still plays it, most likely because it was the only game the adults of the neighborhood allows. That or playing house and she despises that game. She always imagine playing hide and seek with a monster, it makes it exciting–

_"Come out, come out, little preys! The Predator has arrived and he is very hungry!" A bone chilling laugh followed and the sound of a rifle firing echoed in their head_

"Melody! My darling!" Melody's left eye automatically twitched at the sound of that infuriating and annoying voice. She took a deep sigh and turned around with her usual smile, her eyes growing cold ag the sight of that arrogant fiance of hers. 'Curse those prideful idiots who arranged me to this thing!' she screamed in her head, watching the tall boy walk towards her. She immediately shrugged away the arm that rested on her shoulders, resisting the urge to break it. "Please refrain from calling me your darling, Rigor. It's disgusting to hear coming from you!" she cheerily stated, as if she hasn't just insulted the black haired man in front of her.

Rigor Trensour is a boy she grew up with, her annoyance at meeting him in their childhood didn't fade away as they grow. In fact, it grew along with them! He's the definition of a spoiled brat, always thinking he's above everyone just because his parents are one of the most richest ones in their neighborhood. He kind of reminds Melody of Dudley Dursley from Harry Potter. He was an absolute worst, she'd rather go homeless and die than to be wed to this boy!

"Nuh-uh! You're my fiancee so I get to call you that– Hey! Melody! Don't turn your back on me!" Melody has walked ahead while he was speaking, not wanting to suffer in his presence. She has a book to finish and lessons to study. She doesn't want to waste her time on nonsense things such as him and his entitlement. Not bothering to mind her manners, she walked inside her home and slammed the door on his face and locking it, the sound of his demands muffled by the mahogany door. She went straight to her room, ignoring the scolding of her mother and locked her door as well. Putting down her bag om her table gently, she got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was a little earlier than scheduled but that's because I finished earlier
> 
> Wanna see future art and short drabbles that I'll.make connected to this?  
> Come say hi to my tumblr!  
> http://king-and-queen-of-gluttony.tumblr.com
> 
> It doesn't have much on it as of now but ti will soom be filled with portraits of the characters so if you're curious on how they look like, come visit me there!


End file.
